1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to stretchable Raschel goods. It is more particularly related to Raschel goods that are stretchable in a wide range and which have a high recovery ability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to produce textile goods knitted from two systems of yarn and which are stretchable in at least one direction according to the forming of loops and/or by the use of stretchable yarns. Such knitted goods of natural and/or synthetic yarn are not suitable for technical purposes, especially in that case, when the technical knitted goods are exposed to a higher temperature, whereby the knitted goods are destroyed at least partially.
Further knitted goods are known that are composed of yarn consisting of organic and inorganic material in a predetermined relationship. Such knitted goods have an insufficient recovery ability. Applicant's attempts at knitting filaments of glass by fringe pattern and by a tricot pattern have shown a poor recovery ability, an irregular appearance of the goods and rolled borders of the goods.